The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine engines. More particularly, the subject matter relates to modifying of turbine parts.
In a gas turbine, a compressor provides pressurized air to one or more combustors wherein the air is mixed with fuel and burned to generate hot combustion gas. These gases flow downstream to a turbine that extracts energy therefrom to produce a mechanical energy output as well as power to drive the compressor. Over time, turbine parts, such as blades or nozzles, may experience fatigue, due to extreme conditions within the turbine, including high temperatures and pressures caused by flow of hot gas. In particular, certain turbine parts, such as blades located on a turbine rotor, may experience fatigue that requires servicing or replacement.
In cases where defect locations in fatigued areas utilize welding or other heat-based operations, the repair process may further fatigue the local area. Thus, repair of some defect locations occurring due to wear and tear is not feasible. Replacement of these parts can be costly, especially if fatigue in selected areas occurs in several parts, such as blades on a rotor wheel.